Five Nights At Pokemon High
by XxStickyWetWafflezxX
Summary: After falling victim to Foxy's 'Bite of '87' Jeremy Fitzgerald wakes up in a world similar to our own, except for the fact that there are Pokemon instead of humans. When Jeremy is picked up by a family of eeveelutions, how will Jeremy resist his highschooler urges to procreate with the sexy cubs, and after he's done sorting that out how will he survive pokemon high school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Five Nights at Pokemon High

**AN/ For those of you have have seen it most befitting to humor my first attempt at fanfiction I must humbly and truthfully thank you from the bottom of my heart. Pokemon has been a major part of my life and helping me get over my crippling addiction to amphetamines like crystal meth. And I hope my Fanfiction can share a bit of the joy the games have brought to me with other people.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: On the flipside.

Jeremy Fitzgerald woke up with a start, he had no idea where he was and the last thing he could remember was a animatronic pirate fox biting his temple. groggy and disoriented he tried to climb to his feet and find out where he was located.

"Damn" he said aloud as the sudden movement caused the pain in his head to skyrocket making him incredibly dizzy, thus compromising his structural integrity.

"My head hurts, it feels as if someone had tried to glomp my face...forcefully."

Jeremy had trouble forming any coherent thoughts before the pain in his head became too much for him to bear, causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 months later.

It turns out that when I was bitten by Foxy it caused me to be transformed into the pokemon world. I was found passed out by a family of eeveelutions. The father was a jolteon, with a long mane and a six pack to go with his alcoholism. The mother was an espeon with lilac purple fur parting into the pinkish lips of her euphorically shaped cunt. They had a retarded flareon for a son and four other eevee cubsl. I wake up in every morning the same way, to the little eevee trying to wake up her "Onii Chan" by nuzzling her cold, wet noiser on my cheek. I must admit for a ten year old she was quite the hot bitch, during her heat cycle I could always smell her foxy pussy aroma , and this in particular instance it was too hot to handle, as soon as she left my room to eat with her parents I made sure my door was locked and turned my attention to my now erect schlong.

"It's semen time!" I spoke sloftly to myself as I began pumping vigorously.

as the tart calming earthly sent of her slick youth had lingered into my room and wafted up my nostrils , I could feel the thickening of my porter sausage in between my warm clammy oven mitts.

My hands were working their magic like my name was johnson and I played in the NBA, enticing a hearty moan as I continued to rock my cock. the more that I gripped my aroused member, the more i could feel myself build towards the "good ending" of my session, I keep getting closer and closer to the water works I just know that once i spray it will be just like a german pool dance where the women dance in the water...naked.

I feel myself go and I cum so hard that my glorious imoutos will never have to worry about going hungry ever again. Noticing what a mess I've made I decide to clean it up with my bedsheets, today was laundry day any way.

"onii chan" breakfast is getting cold hurry or you'll be late for school" says the eevee who woke me up. I quickly gather my school bag and homework and step out the door and ran to school to flustered from my "poke battle" to eat breakfast with my family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THX guys for reading my first ever fic I hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to comment and review no flamsies plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three Fifths of a Poke-man So say I George Rotom

As I was walking briskly toward my school my thoughts once again returned to my current predicament.

"wow" I thought "I can't believe pokemon had their own school system with their own social hierarchy like the jocks and neurds"

Still on the treacherous walk, i can't stop thinking about how different life is in the pokemon world, compared to my old life working at freddy fazz bears pizzeria.

While I had to admit, it was nice not to worry about becoming some animatronics midnight snack or being molested by that damn balloon faggot, although I must confess I'd totally fuck that fit bird Chica, what a fit bird she is. That outfit she wore got me hot and bothered like the rotom who was an oven.

"You know if it wasnt for the pirate I wouldn't have the opportunity to fulfill my poke-harem fantasy. Maybe I should thank the bugger" I said to myself.

Perhaps I should tell you how the school system works here. As of now I am attending the Castelia city academy for troubled youths. While I myself am not what i would call "troubled" having only suffered endless night terrors about being stuffed in a bear costume. I was sent here because the environment of the school was good for someone who came from another dimension. At the school they taught several classes like sports. Upon arriving at the front gates I headed into the building awaiting the first bell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

First period for me was Social Studies, seeing as I had left early school wouldn't start for another 20 minutes. I figured i'd just head to the classroom and waitl. While I was waiting a group of the poke-preps (those r da populars btdubs) walked in. In the group there were the two queens a Gardevoir and Lopunny as well as one of my sister eevees who had evolved into a glaceon with a shapely plump ass. the glaceon was the oldest sister of the four eevee cubs yet still younger than the retard they call a brother...Ffffffflareon...fuck em...ge reckt.

"I hate you so much flareon" he said under his breath.

"I could use some sudifedimen right now."

My older sister glaceon had become quite aloof towards me ever since she evolved I wonder what I could have done to upset her I thought to myself.

The poke preps were talking amongst themselves loud enough for me to hear them

"Yeah, his cock was pretty massive" said the gardevoir, "he came so much in my womb. Luckily I love the taste of birth control." she said in a sex filled tone.

"Wow Violet" said the lopunny "your such a slut LOL" said lopunny jokingly, giving the gardevoirs finger a playful suckle.

"oh shut up you." Violet laughed sliding her finger slowly in and out of her friends hungry mouth pussy. "We both no you like a big cock as much as I do Lilly." she joked jovially, clearly enjoying her friends treatment.

"Aww you guys are so close." said my sister eying them envyingly

"you dont need to feel left out" said Lilly offering her fingers to the glaceon.

I wondered if their excessively school inappropriate behavior would dirty their uniforms. Oh yeah we wore those here. The school uniform differed between the genders because sexism lol #shirtstorm. For males it was a white shirt wore underneath a blazer with the students choice of any color tie, male uniforms used old rags for pants because troubled youths were too poor to afford the full price of normal pants. For girls it was sailor moon cosplay and a choker included, accessories are only allowed with teacher permission in the interest of reducing distractions in the classroom invironment.

As I watched my "older sister" begin to suckle the Lopunny's index and middle finger the thought of suicide once again made itself prevalent in my young sexual mind. I had to admit though my sister sure knew how to write short stories really well I often find myself enraptured by her mesmerizing tales of forbidden interfamilial love.

I coughed hoping to subtly draw attention to my uncomfortableness

"CHAK CHAK Oh god I'M COUGHING BLOOD HELP DEAR GOD I'M BLEED?"

The three turned as fast as foxy runs down the hallway like a bitch.

"EEEEWWW" said Violet "A pervert"

"Hey isnt that your little bro Milkshakes? (my sisters nickname)" Lilly inquired

"Yeah you're right it is" the glaceon bitch said glaring at me with eyes I could swear looked the slightest bit lustful.

"you dont need to act surprised "milkshakes" I sneered liek a boss "we've had 1st period together since I transferred.

"Shut up!, B-B-B-baka, I wouldn't need to act surprised if your existence left any sort of lasting impression"

"LOSER" they chanted in unison as they left the room as noisily as they entered.

I put my head on my desk I tried to rest for the remaining ten minutes until school started.I had a feeling Today was going to be an eventful one. And Id need my strength to deal with what was to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at a far off location from Jeremy and his misadventures.

"YAAAAR maytees where we be, This doesn't look like the cove to me!" growled a rough pirate voice

"Yeah and I want to go back I'm hungry for pizza." said a feminine voice coming from a figure that matched said femininity

"You two are too riled up. Do you need a hug from your best bunny buddy" said a thick east coast voice in between cigar puffs.

Ohohoh you guys need to calm down" chuckled a jovial sounding mound of fur.

Then all of a sudden the four figures began to spastically jerk out of control for several seconds before snapping back to a stiffly standing position. The brown one spoke again, only this time with a much more sinister but still in a sadistically jovial tone

"remember what we came for."

**...IT"S ME...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: ooooh a cliffie **


	3. Chapter 3

cHAPTER 3: The Road to Harem King is Long, and Not So Easily Traversed.

**A/N: Hey guys XxstickyWetWafflezxX here. I think this chapter is so far my favorite so far. I put alot of emotion and realism in here along with some of my highschool experiences for reference, but dont worry it gets sexy very soon. Scouts honor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was ten minutes later.

The bell rang signalling the begining of the class, in response the queens and my sister who had left the room prior, likely to molest each other _*Dick Throbs*_ walked back in. And took their seats.

Also joining the sea of students entering the educational prison was my BFF Fedggit the Fletchinder flapping his elegantly slim wings as he fluttered effeminately over to my desk. **No homo**.

"Hey how are you this morning?" he asked his cheeks showing an ever so faint pinkish hue.

"Fine." I said, none too convincingly I might add seeing as I had bags under my eyes from the stress of my painful existence.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who understands me."

"Wh-what!?" he squeaked, his face flushing even more

God this kid was too cute.

"Class is starting soon." I said to the blushing bird, gently nudging him toward his desk.

"Oh...O-okay then talk to you later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was after third period and I was on my way to the cafeteria. I always despised the menu at the cafeteria, they only seem to serve vegetables ,and me myself, am a meat lover, I only hope that my dearest sister glaceon reciprocated that sentiment in afew hours. I grabbed myself a Tomato berry sandwich,naturally on Jewish rye and a slice of Nanab berry cream pie for dessert, and and zig-zagged through the sea of Pokemons endeavoring to find an empty table to eat at.

After searching a good minute and a half I found an empty table betwixt the jocks and the cheer squad. The jocks were being noisily rambunctious asusual The team captain and running back Mckenzie, a Blaziken was getting her team pumped for practice that evening as the 20 Durant linemen hailed their queen with reverent awe as she made exaggerated hand gestures to accompany her soliloquy. Unbeknownst to the tomboyish captain her spirited method of speech delivery was making her rather well-endowed chest bounce in spite of the sports braw she always wore. I couldn't help it okay I'm a teenage boy I have those thoughts too. My eyes just wandered there on their own, I swear.

On the other side of me the cheer squad headed by that lusty Lopunny, was also receiving a pep talk in preparation for their upcoming practice. Knowing her the cheer squads definition of practice probably involved putting their batons in place they don't belong. They were just like Atheists in that sense.

As I was thinking this to myself I heard a familiar angelic voice from first period grace my ears after an oh so long absence.

"Hey grumpy, why the long face?" Fedggit asked fluttering up to me.

"Nothing Im just disapointed by the schools menu, there is always a lack of mert." I declared

"well you see, if we offered meat to to the students then we would be offending students likes miltanks and taurus , and even if we served seafood then there is still the water types" he responded nonchalantly

"Well I guess im just missing the old taste from my home world" although I'd never admit it I would kill for a slice of the Fazbears signature pizza, It tasted like cardboard but my god was it better than anagram fruit pies and other such "delicacies".

"I dont know about you, but I cant live without a good piece of meat." said a distinctly sultry voice of another of my peers Emolga, although we didn't have any classes togeather I knew her through Fedggit, to whom she stuck to like dried semen. I'd simply be devastated if Fedggit fell for her slutty mind games, I wont ever let his innocence be tarnished by such a harlot!

"What do you say Fedggit won't you satiate this hunger of mine...?" the Emolga winked in a sewxualy way.

Fedggit, obviously flustered hid behind one of his wings, and flushed a deeper shade of red

I told you didn't I, this kid is way too cute. He should have his own 4chan thread.

"what do you want, can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?!" I inquired none to politely.

" shut up, what are you my mother, I can talk to whoever I want, Whenever I want." she said haughtily

I should probably explain who it is I'm speaking to right now. This slutty tramp is a class mate of Fedggit, and his biggest fan... heh, as long as I'm around that remains highly questionable. Fedggit introduced me to her on my first day at lunch, her name was Hannah.

"I -" I was cut off by the end of period bell.

"tch" I scoffed, what a waste of time, " I gotta head off to class now, later Fedggit, slut." I deadpanned as I left through the same exit as Lilly.

We stole sideways sneers at each other on the way out.

If all the girls in this school were like her I'd be fine with just Fedggit, I cursed my rotten luck with women before entering my fourth period class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For fourth period I had Science class with an Alakazam, whom all the girls fawned over and called Alaster sama. He was a professor of Science with a doctorate PHD in Poke-ology from Poke-university. He was currently ingrossed in his lecture about something along the lines of Poke-nuclear dynamics, so I was staring Idly out the window by which I was seated. I saw the fourth period's gym class running laps to warm up for the days exercise. I saw My Glaceon sister talking with violet the Gardevoir, and a mischevious grin crossed my face.

" ." I asked nonchalantly

"What is it Jeremy" The Alakazam asked none to fond of being interupted.

"May I be excused to got to the restroom?" I asked him

"Fine. Go." He said turning back to his lecture.

I left the room, but instead of going left to the restrooms, I headed to the first floor, girls locker room. I made doubly sure no one was around and snuck in. I made my way to my sisters locker 266, and locked down grinning evily to myself.

"Well dearest sister, I hope you don't mind if I decorate your uniform with a bit of hol8iday snow.

As I said this to my self I could feel my hearty cock erect itself within its clothed prison. I reached for my lock pick that I got after joining the black scouts, and prepared to deck the halls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So how was it. Is the anticipation for next chapter just eating away at you? Well too bad you'll just have to wait for tomorrow. 3 XxStickyWetWafflezxX Signing off. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Locker room Lamentations.

My heart was racing from the anticipation as I removed my black scout pattented lockpick from my rear pocket. Holding the cold metal rod in between my index and middle fingers, I gingerly inserted it into my sisters locker. Opening the cool steel door I was greeted with the sight of her usual sailor uniform.

"good." I whispered to myself unzipping my fly and unsheathing my cock to the locker room air heavy with pungent female poke-musk.

I pulled out her uniform and laid it on the nearest bench. I removed her bow from the uniforms hem, and wrapped it around little Jeremy, and began tugging on the end of the bow.

The sensation of Grace's silken bow around my shaft was so pleasurable that couldn't help but dribble my pre all over the garment, moaning slightly as I continued this treatment.

"F-fuck..." I breathed leaning on my sisters' locker for support, as all the sexual stimulation was making me weak in the knees.

Although the situation wouldn't be a great one, I couldn't help but reflect on the possibility of my dearest sister, Grace just happening to walk in on my heated display of brotherly love. As thoughts of discovery keep racing through my my mind, my warm throbbing meat starts to grow exponentially, showing its plethora of veins throbbing in and of themselves in response to the silky treatment of the bow.

My vision was beginning to blur as I tugged faster on my sisters bow . Sensing my self grow ever closer to my first orgasm, positioned my dick directly over my sisters school shirt, removed the silky bow from my now fully erect member, gripped it directly with shaky hands and proceeded to pump with vigor with which I had never pumped before.

"Uhnghn-uohh-ahhh...!" I moaned incoherently as I emptied some of my potent masculinity all over her shirt. Seeing as how I wanted to give each article of clothing equal attention, I prodded the bow over to the pool of my slimy essence and rubbed it around in the pool with the tip of my Penis. Satisfied with the cum-to-clothing ratio present on both her shirt and tie I moved my attention to her "lower half''s clothing. Positioning my cock over her skirt I wondered what creative way I shiver my timbers (foxy would be proud). As I was gazing at the white covered art, similar in its appearance to a rorschach test you would do to determine your sanity, I grew rather peckish and pondered possible meal options available to I. I thought briefly of the potato latkes, my granny, used to make, and was hit with a pang of sadness as the reality that I'd likely never see her again hit me for the first time.

"Oh granny" I wept, before pausing, in awe of my artistic display, as I conceived an enticing new idea.

I grabbed the cum covered shirt and the and the rather unkempt cotton skirt and clapped them together around my cock and rapped the silk bow around my forehead like I was Rambo. I started to rub my unused hand up and down my sisters locker door, pretending it was her silky blue fur coat.

"Oh yeah. Take it slut." I moaned quietly as I imagined forcing down my sister and forcefully claiming her as my bitch. "cum for me my dear, you know it is what you desire."

Feeling myself grow closer yet again I threw off the garments I had wrapped around myself, and positioned my member over her skirt, and Came forcefully, shooting torrents of my genetic code all over her frilly clothing.

"Time for the home stretch." I snickered evilly, as I grabbed both of her stockings.

I inserted my still Lively cock into the hole meant for legs, I began pumping even faster. It was no time at all before I launched the apollo 11 of cum into the final frontier of her stockings. Repeating the process into the other, I moved on to her frilly pink panties.

Grabbing my dick and positioning it over her underwear, One pump was all it took to unleash all I had left into her panties. I ejaculated enough in them to the point where if she put them on, no doubt she would be impregnated.

Satisfied and flaccid, I began the task of putting her clothes away as to let my deed remain innocuous. As I finally closed the locker door I heard muffled moans, that I was previously to engaged to notice.

"Ouaugh, ouaugh ohhh..." the feminine voice moaned.

As I approached the voice I peered from behind a locker, and saw, much to my bemusment, Lilly, the lopunny mastubating whilst smelling her cheer uniform.

Oh me-chan" she moaned playfully flicking her clit as she did.

"Someone sure has school spirit" I snickered liek a boss again.

"Wha-What" she stammered clearly not expecting a visitor

"I heard moaning and came to help" I lied

"Oh, really" she said regaining her composure, "well that stuff in your hair says otherwise"

"Hmm, what does it say then?" I asked trying not to shit my self of embarrassment.

"It says you know how to break a couple rule you bad-boy" she winked.

"Indeed I do." I commented subtly flicking cum out of my locks.

"So tell me what you really 'came' here for.' she asked with exaggerated concern.

"I just had a flash of inspiration, and came to quench my thirst for justice." I declared heroically.

"Really now?" she asked skeptically "That sure is ambiguous."

"N-not really." I replied, becoming afraid that my deed might have been discovered prematurely.

"Hmm...I remain unconvinced" she purred in my ear.

I recoiled in shock, not noticing she had sauntered lustily over to my ear.

"Ah!" I shrieked in surprise "Ahahahahaha!" I stammered in an attempt to deflect suspicion. Noticing her raised eyebrow and general scepticism, I thought of one last farse to secure my innocence.

"You know I saw some dark types leaving the locker room before I entered." I asked with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?" I knew dark types were notoriously devious, so I figured she would figure I was innocent of any future 'crimes' I may otherwise have been suspected in.

I'll keep that in mind" She said with a face of slight worry. Good my elaborate ruse seemed to have an effect, I might just be in the clear.

"good." I said faking worry

"be careful" I said grabbing her arm lightly, making her blush. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt.

"Th-thanks" the lopunny stammered out as she broke her arm away from my grip. "I gotta clean my self up, and head back to class."

"yeah me too." I joked nonchalantly perusing my hair for more cum. "Hopefully I'll be able to get it all. We both laughed and left the locker room. A mutual bond now shared between us in secrecy. Turning the corner , my face darkened in contemplation.

"hopefully I fooled her." I said quietly to myself " I wouldn't want to dirty my hands more than Golden Freddy's."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: So what do you think huh...HUH?! Personally I found this chapter to be very good. I'm really happy with the darker direction my story is taking. will this encounter lead to a newfound relationship between Lilly and Jeremy. What is Jeremy worried he'll have to do to Lilly. And most importantly leave a review of how you think I wrote this Pseudo Sex-Scene. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Running the Line

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: THis chapter is going to be a long one, and is the beginning of my three-parter christmas spectacular maton Happy Holidays. hail satan.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAHHHHHHH." I heard the scream from my fourth period class.

"ah" I thought to myself "that must be Grace. Clearly she is rather unappreciative of my prank."

Hopefully I fooled Lilly with my dark type FACADE, If not I'd have to resort to less than gentlemanly measures. Perhaps involving restrictive bindings, similar to a credit card contract, no I wouldn't be that cruel, but certainly I would be unusual.

"What in the bloody-hell was that?" Alaster Inquired breaking his concentration from the lesson, a concentration so deep he scarcely noticed my existence creeping through his doorway on my return trip from my previous escapades.

"sounds like my sister." I commented disenthused.

"Indeed it does Mr. Fitzgerald, why don't you check on the source of the scream. I believe you still have the hall pass." Alaster replied.

"Yeah I still got it, so I guess I can swing by." I commented noncommittally as I rose from my seat. I could feel violets suspicious eyes on me as I turned towards the door and exited as calmly as I could given the circumstances, and walked towards the source of the scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?" I asked with mach concern. "Is was that you screaming Grace?"

"WaaAAhHHH" wailed a feminine voice from inside. _definitely Grace_, it took all the strength I had to wipe my devious grin from my face as I entered the locker room to see the fruits of my labour.

There lie Grace sobbing wholeheartedly in a pile of her school and gym colthing and my seed. it appeared as if she didn't see the cum right away so her rear right leg was currently sheathed in one of the stockings I filled. Unfortunately she neglected to put on her panties, so it would seem I needn't worry about parenting just yet.

"Jeremyyy!" she wailed running up to me in tears and embracing me, none the wiser that I had been the one to cause her such trauma, it would almost be enough to make me cringe with guilt, but as the younger brother I felt it was my duty to instill humbility into her, and seeing how traumatized my lesson made her, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell with brotherly pride in spite of myself. It took all of my strength not smile with all of my love and kiss her deeply just to show her how proud I was, so most unsatisfying to me I had to just settle for stroking her hair, and calmly telling her I would keep her safe. Such a shame.

"Wahhh.." She sniffled into my thin and lithe torso as I stroked her fur lovingly.

"Don't worry Gracie." I Murmured lovingly into her ear giving it a discreet but tender and loving lick, so as not to be detected by prying female eyes, luckily Lilly was absent from the scene making me breathe a sigh of relief into Grace's sensitive moist ear canal.

"I'll keep you safe, It'll be just fine. If you're tired just go to sleep, you'll be safe in my arms, I'll watch over you." I said trying my best not to cry tears of joy at my brotherly accomplishment. "I'll take you to the nurses office. You'll be safe in there. I'll watch you while you sleep, so no one will try to hurt you. C'mon let's get you a towel, and get you to the nurses office, and I'll take real good care of you, I promise."

"Thanks Jeremy." she mewled in a small voice cuddling into me.

"Any one here got a spare towel?" I asked

"here's one no one used today' said a rather busty female Blaziken, the head of the football team I mentioned earlier.

"Thanks Mckenzie, I really appreciate it, it's good to know my sister has friends like you to look out for her. I know she can be a handful, but I can't explain how much you being with her means to me" I said grasping her hand as I took the towel.

"U-U-Um... N-no problem uh..."

"Jeremy"

"Oh thats right I forgot your name."

"Hahaha." I laughed dismissively hiding the pain her remark caused me how could she not remember I lent her a pencil in second period last week, truly she was a cruel wench.

"Not surprising" I said We've never spoken before,

"yeah" she said "I thought that was why"

"..." She really didn't remember my I was so shocked I could cry. Leave to slutty jock whores to ruin my good mood.

"Well...I better get Grace to the nurses office" I said dejected.

The Blaziken bitch must have picked up on my less than merry demeanor because she spoke to her friend as I was leaving.

"He must be really upset about what happened to his sister." i heard a quiet, but genuine voice say

"yeah, Thats why bitch."

"mmm..what..."

"Shhh.. Gracie go back to sleep." I say softly kissing her forehead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** 1 Month Later- December 23rd**

"YEAHHHHHHH" the crowed roared as Mckenzie intercepted a pass meant for the opposing teams running back, a Shiny Glalie,

It was our School's Christmas Gala, and so the festivities began with a game against our rival school Hoenn High, located in Central Tokyo. And, although Winter break was in full swing we had managed to garner a gathering of 90% of the student body in attendance. I myself wasn't too thrilled with coming but Grace wanted to go, and seeing as we had been on better terms since I looked after her regarding the heinous acts committed against her by an as of yet undiscovered perpetration.

After Mckenzie was able to turn her interception into a 50yd touchdown half time was called. As the teams made their way to their respective benches, I in turn separated from Grace and her friend and began looking for fedggit.

As I was looking around for my flightful friend during the halftime show, where Lilly was heading the cheerleaders performance all though I couldn't help but notice that she was unsatisfied for some reason. You'd think someone would enjoy getting all that attention but I guess I would be an exception to that too.

My search had ended when I walked around the snack shack to get some hot chocolate for me and Grace. I saw Fedggit talking to Emolga, or should I say getting harassed once again. I walked over to the two of them, it looked like Emolga was trying to molest him...Once again. I walked in between them and glared at Emolga.

"what the hell are you doing to my friend, haven't I told you consent is sexy, Hannah?" I enquired.

"who told you to but in asswhole, you the last person I want to hear about sexy from." Hannah said while pridefully flaunting her jublie-bits, they weren't that good. I promise.

"Im always here to protect the innocent." I sassly declared, with my fists on my hips like superman.

"oh really, my heeeero." she declared as equally as sassy as my previous remark, I could tell that she was mocking me.

"Mockery of someone else merely points out you own faults" I remarked noncommitally.

"okay you two calm down you're making a scene, cant you put your differences away for the holidays?" Fedggit begged as warm tears formed in the corners of his black innocent eyes. _Too cute._

"okay, okay, only for you hun." the emolga said with a smile , that I have to say was quite genuine, unbefitting of her slutty attitude.

"I guess I can too" I said, a bit too fascinated with Fedggit's tearful expression, to form a more eloquent sentence. "want some hot coco?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We all sat down, me handing a hot chocolate Grace, and her friend violet, who was in turn sitting next to her brother a Gallade, who also ordered a cup.

Eric, the Gallade and violets younger twin brother, was quite a striking fugure, he said he would've liked to play on the team, but was unfortunately stricken with a dire illness before he could try out. Violet was usually bothered by his antics. In his demeanor he was simmilar to Fedggit being that ther were both rather feminine both in appearance, and etiquette.

After we all got our drinks, and seated ourselves the second half was about to begin.

Due largely to an unforeseen occurrence taking up most of my memory of the next hour and a half this is all I can recall of that second half.

the score was 128 to 64 our game and the crowd was fired up as Mckenzie had gotten another touchdown and our team picked to kick. our teams kicker a Hitmonchan the punching pokemon named Billy was getting ready to set up his kick. usually Billy , because of lack of lower body strength he cups his foot under the ball lifting it up to eye level before sending it flying with an elemental punch.

After positioning his foot underneath the ball and preparing to launch it, the stadium was consumed by the sound of Billys battle cry.

"I have to do this for my friends, never has a game rested on my shoulders as much as it has now. It's all up to me now. FIRE. ICE. AND THUNDER...COMBINE!" The ball was launched his fist pulled back. and then. He struck. "FOOTBALL TEAM HOOOly shit!" He had slipped. Hitting the ball at the incorrect trajectory, the ball was consumed by a ball of blue flames and crackling thunder, which was then sent hurdling into the crowded bleachers, mere meters away from where me and my group of friends were seated. The bleachers erupted in flames as bloodcurdling screams erupted from the inflamed stands.

I don't think I'll ever forget the sight of all those burning people. It was glorious. The beautiful blue hues that dyed the screaming pokemon whom ran in all directions illuminating the cold winter air. I breathed in deeply tuning out the screams of those next to me, and appreciated the beauty pointed out before me, and sighed contentedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The game was canceled but becuase of our overwhelming lead it was chalked up as our victory. After the game police and fire fighters assured us everyone injured would make a full recovery, putting the student body at ease. After changing into my custom tailored suit and tie I made my way over to Fedggit and Eric also dressed to kill, the two standing side by side seemed to shine so iridescently that my eyes started to water. As we grouped together, I couldn't help but be pervaded by a vague feeling of trepidation, as the uncertainty of the nights events to come clouded my horizon like a net of locusts swarming a crop. I couldn't quite place it, but I had the feeling thing were not going to play out as intended.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Phew what a long chapter right guys this took me all day, but it's the fact that people are starting to follow and like my work that made me so fired up pun intended lol. So anyway make sure to review with your thoughts MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-Evil Genius XxStickyWetWafflezxX signing off. PEACE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Christmas Lemon Party

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I walking toward the front doors of the high school a gentle snowfall graced the denizens of the galla with its. The snow reflected the lights adorning the schhol making each individual flake glow iridescently with a myriad of beautiful colors all giving grace to the glory of our Christ, Bird Jesus.

"Well let's head in, this evening won't end any sooner if we don't." I deadpanned not being a big fan of school events.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy." tweeted Fedggit fluttering up to mein his silken tuxedo custom tailored to fit his feminine birdly physique.

"Yeah" Eric cheered claping my shoulder with a bladed hand, "You for sure can get some chicks in there tonight'' he reassured me with smug grin, and a wink directed at his sister earning a disgruntled sigh from the emotion pokemon to my right.

"Righto letsa go" I said unenthusiastically mimicking Mario.

Inside the gala were groups of pokemon talking with each other and dancing. The staff really went all out decorating the gym, I barely recognized the place. But as someone who was raised Jewish it felt pretty ostracizing to be in here. On the stage there was a mounted painting of The baby Bird Jesus, being born into the major, under the glow of the Helix Fossils heavenly rays.

I made my way over to my family who had decided to attend. My mother Espeon, and father Jolteon were laughing together, while that damn Flareon was putting the moves on a Flaffy, who seemed highly receptive of his sweet talk. My two youngest sisters Cynthia, and Liz, were shyly avoiding the gazes of the high school students in attendance. They're faces Lit up When they saw me.

"Big brother Jeremy!" The two squeaked as they ran up to me.

"Woah there you two no running here it's far too dangerous what with all these pokemon walking around." I said kneeling down to embrace the balls of fur.

"Your dresses look stuning." I said petting the two foxy cubs from between their ears, and ending my strokes at their plump ass cheeks.

"You mean it?" they asked shyly a vivid blush appearing on their youthful cheeks.

"Really and truly." I assured smiling at them withall the brotherly love I could muster.

Standing up straight once again I noticed my sister, and Lilly walking into the room fully dressed for the occasion. Lilly was wearing a stunning white evening gown, the silk was so fair that if you squinted hard enough you could make out the faint outline of her daring pink lingerie. Her gown was tied up behind her back with an elegant pink silk bow that tenderly embraced her figure like a protective mother. Next to Lilly was my sister Grace swaying her hips seductively as she walked. She wore a beautiful sky blue dress, flowing past her hid legs leaving the paties she wore for the evening out of sight, and leaving a great deal to the imagination.

''There you are sluts!" Violet said waving over to the two

"Why didn't you change with us Vi?" Lilly asked tilting her little bunny head slightly.

"I had to keep an eye on this doofus" the Gardevoir joked, playfully slugging her brothers arm.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww" the Gallade whined rubbing his arm

"Oh walk it off faggot" Violet teased pinching her brothers cheek sympathetically giving him an apologetic look on her face. If only my sisters were as kind. I feel a newfound respect for this Gardevoir.

Violet walked over to her friends, her elegant black dress flowed behind her glistening elegantly as the light his the black gemstones adorning the garment.

"Let's go guys" Violet said brushing her arm along Graces back.

"What a bitch, am I right guys?" Eric said as he was giving a lustful stare at his older sister. He didn't mean to speak like that about his older sister, but he was embarrassed and scared about his new form of brotherly love towards his dear sexy older sister. He was just worried about what they would say, what would they think. _Would they not treat me like one of the guys if they found out?, _he pondered in fear.

"Why dont we go to a table, and check out all the bitches?" Eric said while shaking intensely.

"Um...sure?" me and Fedggit said simultaneously in confusion.

We found a table in the back away from all of the poke-students, i am quite happy about that myself because I can't stand the other students. I did notice Lilly from across the galla. She looked like she was having fun, and this puts a knot in my stomach . I couldnt help but think that she had already told the other students and that now my plan had come back to bite me in the ass.

"I'll be right back." I told Eric and Fedggit with a low groggy tone.

I walked into the bathroom and slammed both of my hands on the counter next to the soap dispenser and the left sink. I looked into the eyes of my reflection. I could see the fear and worry painted on my face. Did Lilly tell anyone? Would she tell anyone? This paranoia was beginning to take a hold of my heart I couldn't handle this pain for much longer. I'd have to come clean and tell Grace. Oh but she would be so disappointed in me, What little brother can't keep a secret to keep his family safe? I was wrapped up in the downward spiral of my thoughts as I heard a creaking noise.

"Hey pal you don't look so good." A Beheeyem floated in sitting on the sink adjacent to mine. "I can help with that." He smirked holding a bag of what looked like hedge clippings

"Fuck off Christopher." I dont drugs man, you know that.

"Yeah man I gotchu'" he said trying to be smoothe "But if you ask me this revival herb is just what you need" he remarked shaking the bag at me.

"..."

sensing my hesitance Christopher responded

"First bags on the house, I can't stand to see you looking so bad it's depressing, and it's the holidays man c'mon."

"If it's free I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks."

"No prob hoss." he replied tossing me the ziploc bag.

"Later Jeremy." Chris said floating out of the bathroom door.

Plying the bag of herb around in my hand I debated whether or not to sample the mixed herbs present in my hands. I figured I was already at an emotional rock bottom so why the fuck not right. Opening the bag I realized Chris had packaged in a couple rolling papers for my recreational use. I grabbed my zippo lighter from my left pocket, rolled up the herb, and lit that bitch up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Oh no Jermy is falling in with the bad crowd what might happen if Jeremy has a bad trip? Antics ensue be on the lookout for part 2 of my 3 part Christmas Special!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Christmas Lemon Party part 2

**AN: WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS DRUGUSE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 GET A PARENTS PERMISSION BEFFORE READING THIS CHAPTER. Thank you. Enjoy the smut you Furry sickos ;-3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I put the burning joint to my mouth and Inhaled deeply. I made sure to hold the smoke in my mouth as I waited for it to take affect. I waited for twenty seconds before exhaling the smoke, fogging up the bathroom mirror. Confused by the lack of effect the herbs had on me, I raised it to my lips a second time letting the drugs linger there for longer than I had the first time. Holding the smoke in my lungs as I had before, only this time I felt something. The colors of the room became brighter, I felt my heart slowing down, and myself becoming calm. I opened a bathroom stall door, and sat down on a toilet to ride out this high.

A myriad of colors pervaded my vision, and it felt like I was swimming in a flower feild made entirely of cream, and sex.

"Aaaohhh.." I moaned feeling the effects of the herb take hold.

I was flying through the clouds now and I was flyin over japan, and I was so high that  
>I was able to see all the regions even kanto! Before I knew it I was flying with all the pidgeys and they started spittin mad wisdom at me hella hard, like a flock of feathered fortune cookies. They told me all about the universe and shit, and its secret about time and space, and how they all connected and shit into one being that ruled them all. The Helix Fossil. the being ruled the elements as well. Boron, hydrogen, oxygen, and sodium, even chlorine!1! Just then in the heat of the moment I was struck by the mighty bolt of all elements and fell into the pink ocean below.<p>

"Wooooooooohhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, that soon ran out of air once I hit the oceans surface and descended rapidly towards its floor. Sand, sea shells, and Skrelp had brushed into my face...also tits.

The fine fresh melons of the football teams captain Mckenzie in fact. I gave her beautimous titties a hearty squeeze. She moaned a fierce moan and grew twelve times her normal size .

She had become so tall that you could probably call her the tower pokemon and be forgiven for your dumbass mistake bitch. She stood over me with such great height that her sweat dropping her generous chest appeared as a meteor shower descending toward me, that that spread into a giant white puddle of slime as the sweat beads collided with the ground below.. Soon after clothes had started to rise from the strange white hot slime Clothes bearing a striking similarity to a high school girls school uniform. _I gasped in realization._ I started noticing my vision lowering, I looked down to my feet and they were engulfed in the thick mystery goop, and I started sinking faster and faster, as if the slime came alive and tried to eating me. I was soon lowered to my chest and I was panicking out of control. I did not know what I could do, so I looked to my left and saw a floating printer.

"What should I do?" I asked

"You just gotta eat this baloney sandwich and be done done wit' it dawg." the ghetto printing appliance reasoned. So I did. I ate the sandwich with great haste, and then I was submerged in the white hot liquid and tried swimming to the top. My breath escaped me and I floated to the top and drifted on to this red, wet, warm sandy beach. But to my surprise, IT WASN'T A BEACH!

Before I knew it I was laying face down on her scrumptious watermelons . I rose to my feet only to find a beautiful meadow of honeysuckles had bloomed from the soil of her succulent flesh, and had been watered by the sweat of her potent femininity. The sight was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes, and I frolicked about in the honeysuckles of her beautiful breasts with the exitement of a seven year old on the first night of hanukkah.

But. At the last minute of my expierience. everything had gone black and red lightning began striking at my feet. then Mckenzie wasnt Mckenzie anymore, she became the devil. she grew horns and claws and sharp teeth and told me something terrible.

" Your going to die mother fucker" she declared evily " you cant lie to us forever, Grace will find out what you did. You can't run for long." She glared at me with such evil that would even give Golden Freddy a run for his money.

"Aaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh" I screamed with such fear that I pasts out because of the fear. I fell forward onto my knees and hit my head onto the toilet seat. What a shitty day.

I struggled to my feet, and made my way back to the mirror, and checked the damage to my face. My lip split and was bleeding. Not good. I reached for the paper towels, and bundled about six together, and pressed them to my lip, I exited the bathroom, and found a bench on the opposite side of the school from the gala, and sat my ass down to wait out my high as it began to dwindle.

"Goddammit." I breathed as my wore off for the last time, and I rose off my ass and got to my feet when I saw someone walking toward me taking light footsteps as she moved

Lilly.  
>"Well hello Jeremy, I was looking for you." She said innocently, which was made all the more unsettling when paired with the sultry gaze she had fixed on me.<p>

My heart rate sped up. Not because of joy that one of the most popular girls in the school, but out of fear that she might have spilled the beans about my misconduct. Although she didn't see me do it She must have put 2 and 2 together. Lilly was no fool so I knew that she must have realized the truth. My dark type FACADE was designed only to fool her in the moment. I hadn't put any forethought into what would come after, a decision that I wholeheartedly regretted right now.

"O-oh so what business does _the _Lilly Nagao have with little old Jeremy Fitzgerald?" I asked with exaggerated interest and mock humbility.

"I just wanted to talk with you somewhere..._private_." She whispered into my ear lustfully.

"Dammit!" I thought to myself Lilly has me completely under thumb. _And she knows it. Damnit you, wipe that cunty grin off your face._ I glared in response

"Okay let's find somewhere quiet." she said taking my death glare to mean I understood what she meant.

"Lead the way princess" I remarked

"No need to be so reserved jeremy." Lilly seductively proposed.

"Just tell me where we're headed Lilly." I grumbled loud enough for my disdain to be voicer.

"Oh it's a location I think you know quite well." She seductively winked.

_I didn't like where this was going._

"The girls locker room of course, silly."

_Goddamit..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The locker room air was just as heavy with female musk as it was during my previous visit. The air in here was super charged with tension as lilly looked me in the eye and said

"Take off your clothes''

"Excuse me?" I asked in shocked confusion at what I just heard

"Your clothes, take 'em off." She said tilting her bunny head slightly to the left raising a hand to her lips and giving me an equally puzzled look

"Why should I?" I asked offended

"Because if you don't I'll tell Grace who really dirtied her uniform." She smiled arrogantly

"I'm well aware of I why I would have to." I said, removing my shirt "But if I may rephrase my question, Why would you want to do something like this with me?" I fished removing my belt, and moving on to my pants.

"The last couple games, I feel as though my heart isn't into the cheers we perform even though I'm, the one who choreographs everything. It is a Head cheerleaders sworn duty know what actions will bring feelings of happiness, joy and victory to the crowd. And to find out what brings our fans those warm feelings, please, Jeremy, let me see with my own eyes what brings you those warm feelings." She said genuinely as she dropped her dress to the floor leaving her only in her pink lingerie.

She looked up at me with large genuinely as I was now completely naked and said two words that I will never forget

"Take me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Sorry guys I wanted to have a christmas 3 parter up by Christmas but family issuse are tough right now, I don't really want to get into it here, But I can promise even more chapters in the "Winter Seasons arc" as I've called it will be up by New Years, and will be concluded in the Valentines special. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Filling the Role

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: So guys sorry for the late update IRL is being a bitch, and I wasn't able to muster the creative spark necessary to properly execute a sex scene seeing, as if you've read any number of fanfiction, you know how many of them are just...weird... like some shit is just... why. Not to mention grammatical errors are particularly noticeable during sexual encounters, and for me personally It really takes me out of the story when characters in the story moan shit like "Mmm...Fuck" I recognize there's nothing wrong with cussing during sex as both parties involved tend to be at an age where cuss words are simply common knowledge, but ehh. Not for me. That said I will admit this chapters foreplay is a bit excessive I asked my friend what some of his sexual fetishes where, and it turns out he's really into ears. I don't know why. So I put some ear play in here...And then I think I took it way too far, but I'll guess I'll send him this chapter to fuck with him, who knows. Also shout out to my IRL Onii-chan. You're the best big bro a girl could have. LEMON AHEAD DON'T LIKE IT HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO GET OUT."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at Lilly in shocked amazement as she bore all for me to see. Her euphoric womanhood. It enticed me with the promise of earthly pleasures. I gulped in awe of Lilly's feminine beauty, which is very unusual sense I'm only used to young feminine beauty, as an example sylvia, my ten year old little sister. Mmm.

"You look..not have bad." I spoke as a smirk had breached to the corner of my face.

"D-d-dont look!" she squeeked Covering her A-cup tits with right arm, and blockaded her virgin pussy lips with her left hand. It was cute how she thought I didn't see her fingering her cunt

"Don't play coy with me missy, you just asked me to take you." I said matter of factly, "A proposition which I fully intend to enjoy" I murmured hungrily as I eyed her dripping vagine being fingered by her greedy paw.

"At least let me save face" Lilly chastised coyly, "I am the daughter of the famous Takatora Nagao Head of the yakuza gang Kenzaki.

"And what a slutty daughter you are." I whispered flicking one of her ears with my warm mouth muscle, as I gingerly moved her right arm away from her glorious breasts, exposing her perky pink nipples to the musky locker room air.

"Do something freaky, Jereybear." Lilly spoke in lustful tone.

"Jereybear?" I cocked my eyebrow questioningly.

"Ehehe, it's your nickname silly." She giggled innocently.

"Ugh, I hate pet names." I grumbled disheartedly into her ear as I continued to swirl my tongue throughout her soft ear.

"Mmmm." she moaned closing her eyes. "Deal with it."

"Hmph." I huffed.

"Im waiting Jereybear," Lilly breathed. "When are you going to get freaky baby?"

"Right now" I said before moving to the tufts of fur on the tips of her sultry bunny hears.I started to lightly lick the the tip of her cute succulent ears.

"Waaahhhoohh" She moaned lightly in my ear to show how desperate she was to lose the chastity in between her legs, and open up the gates for supreme cheerleading.

"You like that , you little slutt?" I murmured in her ear as I started licking closer to the top of her top bend on her ears. I start flicking my tongue vigorously in her fur, swirling my tongue in tiny circles that would gradually grow in size. The feeling of Lilly's hair parting and getting all slippery from my sticky saliva was so invigorating. The new strange sensation left me dripping with a little bit of pre, witch started to run a little bit down my leg. _Damn this feels great , _I started thinking over and over. This feeling started intensifying to the point where my length started to gain width as well. I heard Lilly start letting out thick pants. _Maybe she feels the same stimulating feeling as me, I pondered. _As I continued the swirling , I had come up with another ' freaky idea '. My tongue, dripping in warm sticky saliva, started to traverse down to her inner ear canal.

"W-what are you doing?" Lilly squeaked as she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Something freaky" I said smiling, as my tongue reached inside her noise cavern. I started licking slowly against her ear drum, tasting all of her thick, sloshy, bitter ear wax. _She's shaking, she hasn't once tied to push me away ,or call me 'disgusting'.Why is this?, _I started wondering as my tongue slithered out of her ear_. Maybe I should stop. _

"No keep going" she murmured one of her eyes opened and she continued to shake uncontrollably.

"O-okay." I forced out, looking down at her. I stuck my tongue back into her waxy canal, and started to do another set of swirls in her sea of waxy wonders. On the last swirl, I breached the top layer of the waxy blanket that lay on top of the ear drum. I raised my tongue and slithered my tongue back out once more. The taste of her zesty, bitter, golden blanket of thick ear butter was so magnificent, that it left me tingling , you know down there. The penis area. Mesmerized with the taste, I got caught up in my lustful feeling and started to toss the wax back and forth in my mouth. Realizing the mush tasted strangely of earwax I spit it out on the floor next to her foot.

" Isn't it time you learned the taste of masculinity miss head cheerleader?" I asked swishing the taste of her ear wax out of my mouth.

"Mmmm." she moaned. "I think it is Mr. sex master." She kneeled down on the floor and drew her head up to my fully erect member dripping with pre from my earlier ear spelunking. She gave it a quizzical look, and tilted her head in thought. Finding that my penis looked good enough Lilly then gave a small series of sniffs, her little bunny nose twitching cutely as she did so. I guess it passed the smell test too, because she stretched open her maw to accommodate the size and engulfed my cock in her warm bunny mouth.

"ahhhhhhhh" I moaned as my back arched in pleasure forcing my manhood further into her wanting mouth pussy enticing a moan from the cuddly bunny.

"Oh yeah, you like how my dick tastes hunh, bitch" I breathed in between moans

"Mmhm." was her only response keeping my penis in her maw like a good litle pet.

"Good." I whispered in her ear. "Cause love how you feel _baby._"

"MmHmHm" she giggled into my cock making tantalizing vibrations that sent shivers up my shaft and into my very core.

"Ohhh...OHHHHH." I moaned loudly into the night like a wolf's howl to the moon.

"drink it all, my pet." I hissed in pure bliss as I shoot glorious ropes of thick creamy cum into her lovely enticing bunny throat.

Obediently, Lilly closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles and allowed my seed to course through her throat and down to her stomach where they would later be digested. A vivid blush appeared on her face. _Looks like she likes my taste_ I thought.

Feeling my dick soften inside her mouth, Lilly began to pull her face away from my crotch.

"I said _Drink. It. All._" I ordered pulling her back down to my base as I felt a new wave rush through me "Remember to relax those throat muscles." I condescended as a warm stream of piss exited my tip and traveled down her throat to join my seed in her stomach. The look on her face of of pure happiness, although I think she likes cum more.

Now erect once more from my golden shower, I pulled my cock from Lilly's mouth and walked around her back and positioned my cock in front of her dripping female sex.

"Are you prepared Lilly?" I asked rubbing my tip against her puffy lower lips.

"I-I think so." she asked biting her lip in preparation

"Alright, Here I go." I said ramming my erect member into her first time vigina "Hnnn" I groaned as I was met with the resistance of her hymen. It was hard to penetrate. I wondered if this was how the Jews felt trying to enter the promise land. "Hold on Lilly this might hurt." I said giving a vigorous thrust and like moses parting the red sea for the Jews, My massive cock parted her hymen and was lead to her burning core.

"Ahhhh" Lilly moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she gave her virginity to Jeremy Fitzgerald, night guard extraordinaire bitch.

"Dont worry." I said I'll move slowly at first.

"o-okay." she mewled gingerly as I began rocking my hips. Slowly at first, then gaining speed I thrusted in and out of her moist cavern, it's walls slowly clamping around little jeremy indicating she was close.

Gripping her left breast in my hand for balance I leaned over to her ear "Let's cum together, baby." I Breathed lustily into her still moist ear

"Alright, but you better cum soon" she moaned.

"I am just keep yourself this tight and I'll be there in no time." breathed arching my back once more as I howled in delight.

"LIIIILLLLLLYYY!"

"JEREMYYYYYYYYY"

we climaxed together as I released more cum than I had in her mouth, into her pussy. My sperm and her love juices mingled in her pussy as they traveled deeper into her womb, although some dribbled out of where we were connected and dripped slowly to the floor.

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

The sound of our love mixture dripping onto the floor as the two of us were silent. I had slid down onto a bench, and Lilly was now resting atop my cock in the reverse cowgirl position. We were both totally spent.

"Hey." I said jostling Lilly from her light snooze.

"Hmm Wha" She murmured in a daze. "

"Let's shower together and head back before people worry."

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After we showered up and became presentable once more Lilly locked arms with me before giving me a peck on the cheek before de linking her arm, and skipping off to the Gym where everyone else was. I took my time and got there in about five minutes.

I was about to re greet Fedggit, and Eric when suddenly.

***BOOM* CRASH* *SCREECH***

I was rushed by a red blur and was sent flying into the wall.

"Jeremy!" I heard various attendees shout in horror as the red figure stood up casting a fox-like silhouette over me

"Yarrr Matey this time I'll be sure make ye walk the plank" The figure snarled "You know not wearing a suit is against the rules matey."

_Foxy._

In the hole foxy charged me down from three new figures emerged from the smoke. To the left a bright blue bunny with a bust dwarfing Lilies appeared with a V-neck guitar thrown nonchalantly over her shoulder. To the right a slim chick whose only article of clothing to hide her tempting feminine body was a pair of pinkie booty shorts and a bib reading "Let's Party!" in bright pink lettering. And in the middle an unkempt and torn up brown bear slouching forward like some unseen weight was unrelentingly pressing down on his shoulders, in his left paw he held a microphone before raising it to his robotic mouth"

"Happy Holidays Mother Fucker"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally the antagonists arrive. Review this chapter if you liked or have some constructive criticism, as both are very much appreciated. And let me know, What do you think they did in the shower?**


End file.
